


The House Rule on Disney Movies

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Are Way Too Sad, Dialogue Heavy, Disney Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: "What did I say? What was the house rule on Disney movies?”Steve mumbles, “That I couldn't watch them when you're not here.”“Exactly. So why did you break the rule?”Or the one where Steve breaks the house rule to watch The Fox and the Hound and yeah, he still cries.





	The House Rule on Disney Movies

Sam opens the door and tosses his keys into the bowl. 

He calls out, “Steve?” as he shrugs his jacket off, hanging it up before he goes searching for his boyfriend in the living room. 

But the room is empty and the TV's off, so- oh God, no. Sam picks up the incriminating DVD of  _ The Fox and the Hound  _ off the coffee table and sighs. Goddammit.  _ Why  _ is Steve such a glutton for pain? Why can't the man just enjoy a simple Tuesday afternoon without crying his eyes out? 

Sam drops the stupid movie and gets into supersoldier-consoling mode as he walks into their bedroom. 

“Steve?” He asks gently, eyeing the lump of sheets on their bed. 

Steve doesn't flip the covers back until Sam's sat down, revealing his red eyes and runny nose. 

Sam has to bite back a smile at how cute the man looks before Steve starts back in on his Disney rant. Sam's sure he could type the whole thing out from memory he's heard it so often. 

“How the hell was  _ The Fox and the Hound  _ made for  _ children,  _ Sam? What was the point, to tell them all their friendships would fall apart?” Steve shouts. 

Sam nods, “Yeah, yeah, baby, I know.” And he opens his arms, Steve sniffling and happily hugging him around the middle, pressing his face into Sam's thigh.

Sam moves to stroking Steve's hair as he says, “Disney's movies are way too sad, and Walt Disney must have been an evil robot who ran on the tears of children, baby, I know, we've been over this. But what did I say? What was the house rule on Disney movies?”

Steve peeks up at him with guilty blue eyes, and mumbles, “That I couldn't watch them when you're not here.”

_ “Exactly.  _ So why did you break the rule?” Sam asks, shaking his head. 

Steve pouts and sits up slowly, “Ithoughtiwouldntcrythistime.” 

_ “What?” _

Steve repeats, “I thought I wouldn't cry this time!” 

Sam doesn't even bother trying not to laugh even when Steve glares at him for it. “Don't look at me like that, you knew this would happen. I've said it before and I'll say it again,” Sam says the next words clapping on every syllable, “You. Cannot. Watch. A. Disney. Movie. And. Not. Cry.” 

Steve sniffs and wipes his nose with the sleeve of his sweater, frowning like a child when he tries to defend himself. “That’s not true. I don't cry at _every_ Disney movie.” 

Sam answers, “Wow, he really wants to play these games. Okay, I’m gonna tell you a movie, and you’re gonna tell me what you did in the theater.” 

“Fine.” Steve says, crossing his arms like he has a chance of winning.

“Moana, what did you do?” 

“Cry.” 

“Inside Out, what did you do?”

“Cry.” 

“Wreck-It-Ralph.”

“Cry.” 

“Big Hero 6.”

“Okay, cry, but that one shouldn’t count because BMO  _ and  _ Tadashi died!” Steve answers, and Sam has to laugh at how ridiculous this man is. 

Steve smiles at him as he does and says, “You made your point. Maybe you should just hide all the Disney movies so I can’t watch them.” 

Sam knows Steve’s joking, but he is seriously considering that course of action.


End file.
